A demonic girl from the future
by mcgirl
Summary: This is about a girl from the future. It is not like other stories, it is not as much focused on Wyatt or Chris, it is focused on Charlotte, a demon from the future, but why would she want to save the charmed ones,
1. Deciding Who will go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review  
  
Summary: A mysterious girl from the future comes to help save Wyatt who Chris knows, but can the Halliwell's trust her or is she out to get them. There is more to this then just saving Wyatt, it explains other things like what happens concerning Wyatt and not concerning Wyatt.  
  
Info: This follows some of what happened in the show, but some of it is AU, but not as much as some of my other stories.  
  
Future: Before Chris went to the past  
Bianca, Chris and Charlotte had just snuck into the attic of the former Halliwell manor that was now turned into a museum. They were deciding who would go back and save the Halliwell's from dieing and from Wyatt turning evil. "Why don't you let me go, you know that I am the strongest one out of all of you, including Wyatt" Charlotte said. "Because you need to stay here and make sure everything is alright," Chris said. "That is not the reason Chris and you know it, you do not trust me. You never have and you never will, even though I have saved your life more then once. You are just waiting for me to turn on you, aren't you Chris" Charlotte said getting angry and it was not a good situation when she was angry. She like being in control of things in her life, she did not like surprises in her life. When she got angry there was no telling what she would do.  
"That is the reason that you need to stay here, you can protect everyone better then I can and you know it, also I am the oldest and as far as we know the Halliwell's would probably trust me more they you. After all I am half white lighter, you are part demon" Chris said. You know, forget about it, I am out of here. I do not need to waste my valuable time, being criticized about something that I cannot help being" Charlotte said and then shimmered out.  
"You shouldn't of done that to her Chris, why do you always have to do that to her. You know she is on our side, one day she is not going to be on our side if you keep treating her like that. Yes she is like her father, but she is also like her mother, as well, also like you." She is like you, whether you want to believe it or not, you need to make peace with each other and actually look like your on the same side Bianca said. "I know, but sometimes I think that I can trust her, and other times I am not so sure, her father was very unpredictable and so is she" Chris said.  
"Lets get ready before they find out of our plan" Bianca said. They started drawing the sign on the wall to send him back to the past to save his family, to save the future. Chris read the spell and the portal opened and he stepped into it and soon he was gone. Bianca had hoped that the spell would work he was the only chance that they had left. Well not the only chance that they had, she knew that Charlotte was prepared to go, but at the same time she was not sure if Charlotte could face her past. A lot had happened to Charlotte in the past and Bianca hoped that Chris would change her past for the better as well as their future. Chris though would have someone that loves him in the past; she was not so sure that would happen if Charlotte went to the past.  
  
Concluding Info: Who is Charlotte, is she related to the Charmed ones or just another demon that needs vanquishing. What happened in her life, that was so terrible, that she may not be able to face. You will found out some of these answers in the next chapter, if you read and review. 


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Bianca has not died yet; I am not sure what the exact timeline of her death was. Charlotte is thinking about going back into the past as well as other things.  
  
Other Info: Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story.  
  
Charlotte was outside thinking about what she was going to do, it had been a couple months and Chris had not come back yet. It was not like she cared about Chris or any of the Halliwell's for that matter. They hated her so why should she care about them, but this was more then hating the Halliwell's. It was about saving the future for the better, maybe her dad would be alive in this future and she could go live with him. She knew that he would love her, even though they had never met. She needed someone to love her that was all she ever asked for, but never got. At least Chris got to know his father, even if he hated him. She never got a chance to decide whether she would like him or not like him. As some people say, you can never change the past, but they were wrong, very wrong at least she hoped.  
Someone was coming up behind her she hoped it was a friend and not one of Wyatt's men. She did not feel like fighting today, she just wanted to be alone. "Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself" Bianca said. "Oh nothing just thinking about things," Charlotte said. "What type of things are you thinking about, your family," Bianca said. "No, I am not thinking about them, why would I think about them for one second after all they did to me," Charlotte said angrily. "What happened, maybe if you talk about it, it will make you feel better." "I don't talk about my family and I do not care about them at all, they never loved me, so why should I love them" Charlotte said.  
Bianca was not satisfied with that answer because she knew that most likely was exactly what she was thinking about, but she knew that Charlotte never like talking about her family. "So what exactly are you thinking about then, if you are not thinking about your family" Bianca said. "I am thinking about going into the past, I know something is wrong Bianca, I should have been the one to go back, not Chris, but nobody ever let me do anything that I wanted to do. It was always we'll do what you want to do later, lets let your cousins or sister pick what to do today," Charlotte said. "Maybe you should go back to the past, to save Wyatt and to save yourself" Bianca said. "I do not need saving, I never turned evil, contrary to what my family believed," Charlotte said. "You need to talk to your family and maybe reconcile so that you can have a better life if the world is changed for the better and Wyatt does not turn evil. You have to forgive your family for what they did to you," Bianca said. "You have no idea what my family did to me, I was the devil while everyone else in the family were saints, no matter what they did. If anything happened it somehow was always my fault, even if I had never been there at the time. I had influenced them to do that therefore it was all my fault. If anyone was going to turn evil in my family it was me. Be glad that your mother loved you, that your mother probably cared about you more then my mother ever did," Charlotte said. Before Bianca could say anything Charlotte went back inside. Bianca knew it was bad, but she did not know it was that bad. How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood. How could someone be that mean to a little girl, a little girl that just wanted to be loved by her family. Bianca knew that no one could help who their parents were. She knew that as well as anyone, she had tried so hard to be good. She looked at the birthmark on her wrist, the sign of the phoenix and knew where she came from and what it represented. She also knew where Charlotte came from and knew that she was anything but evil. She was one of the nicest people that she had the pleasure of knowing. There may be evil in her, but there was also good and the good had always shown more then the evil. Sure she had her bad side but everyone has a good and beside to them, well most everyone. She was not sure if there was any good left in Wyatt. Charlotte was one of her best friends, they understood each other, more then anyone else could, more then Chris understood her. They knew what it was like to walk between that thin line of good and evil, and working hard to stay on the good side and not turn to the evil side, even though evil could be very alluring. She would help Charlotte get back to the past, even if she had to sacrifice her own life in the process. She hoped if she did, that things would change and she would come back in a new future, a good future without an evil tyrant running the world. She went inside to tell Charlotte that she would help her in anyway that she could. They would go back to the former house of the charmed ones tomorrow and do another spell to send her back to the past to help Chris, after all two is always better then one in facing a situation like this. 


	3. Traveling to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have been trying to get the format right, but it does not always do this for some reason. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Later that night  
Bianca came in and it sounded like she heard that Charlotte was crying. "Are you crying is everything alright Charlotte because everything is going to be o.k." Bianca said worried. "No I am not crying, crying is for people who are weak. I am not weak, I cannot cry" Charlotte said. "You know that it is alright to cry, there is nothing wrong with that" and after a moment of silence Bianca said "I will help you get back to the past Charlotte, because the future needs to be saved and so do you." Charlotte looked at her and said "thank you, we go tomorrow night, if we are ever going to do it.  
  
The Next day  
Charlotte was determined to go back to the past and save the world, save the future. Once she was determined about something there was no stopping her. She had gotten all the stuff that she would need to go back to the past. She had the potion and the spell and soon they would be going to the Halliwell house and up to the attic to do the same thing that they did with Chris. She was excited, but at the same time she was nervous. She had never traveled in time before and she wondered about her family and what her cover would be. Chris could say that he was a whitelighter, but Charlotte knew that she was no angel. She thought that she would have to think of something, but she had to be ready for when the time came to go back.  
It was getting near the end of the day and they had to go to the Halliwell manor before it closed, then they would hide out till after it closed. They got in and were able to avoid security and headed down to the basement to wait for everyone to leave. When they felt that it was safe to come out they hurried up to the attic. They thought about shimmering up there, but using magic like this might cause the alarm to go off. They finally got to the attic and Bianca drew the symbol on the attic wall. They read the spell together and suddenly the symbol opened up to a portal and Charlotte stepped in and was gone.  
Bianca had hoped that her friend would get there safe and not encounter any trouble on the way. She hoped that she would not only be able to save the future but also have a relationship with her family. She hoped that nothing happened to either Chris or Charlotte but only time would tell, if that ever happened.  
She was traveling through the portal for what seemed a long time. She was getting worried and started to think that she did the wrong spell and she would be here for eternity. She was good at spells, but time travel was risky. She thought this was what might have happened to Chris. Suddenly when she though that she had done the wrong spell the portal opened in the attic. Piper, Chris and Paige were downstairs when they heard a loud noise from the attic. They ran upstairs thinking that it might be a demon, even though they were not that far off from the truth. Chris was the first to open the door and he said, "Charlotte, what are you doing here."  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter they learn a little bit about Charlotte and who she is. How will they react when another person from the future comes into their house? Will she tell them who she really is? Please read and review. 


	4. Meeting my dad

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I do not own the three musketeers either. I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have been trying to get the format right, but it does not always do this for some reason. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Charlotte comes into the past to also help save the Halliwell's and the future as well.  
  
IMPORTANT: I want all my readers to know that I have not copied anyone else's work and that this is my own idea about someone else coming to help Chris on the show, instead of working by himself.  
  
The Manor  
  
Piper and Paige looked at this girl and Piper asked Chris "do you know who she is, is he from the future to. "Why don't you direct those questions to me after all I am the person that you want to know more about" Charlotte said. Piper and Paige looked at her, there was something familiar about her that they could not quite place. There was something about that wavy brown hair and those blue eyes. Charlotte was about to explain a little about herself when they heard a door slam. Chris and Paige orbed downstairs while Piper ran. Charlotte was about to shimmer when she decided against it because she did not want them to discover who she was yet.  
They saw Phoebe and she did not look that good at all. "Phoebe what is wrong did some demon attack you" Paige asked. "Well, I sort of have a problem that I should not of done" Phoebe said. "Yes, we noticed that you did not come home last night and we also have a problem, apparently someone else has come back to the past from the future who Chris knows. She has not even told us her name yet," Piper said. "I slept with Cole last night" Phoebe blurted out. "What, I thought that he was dead, how did he get back from hell," Paige said. I do not know how he got back, but apparently he did. I think that maybe we need to vanquish him to get this over with," Phoebe said.  
"Would it really be that bad if you got pregnant with his child. The problem with the three of you is you vanquish first then think later," Charlotte said. "Who the hell are you anyway" Phoebe said. "I am Charlotte your daughter with Cole" she said. "Why did you tell them that Charlotte, it could change the future," Chris said. "I really don't care Chris, I don't care at all," Charlotte said. She looked at Phoebe for a minute and then turned around and shimmered out. Phoebe was shocked that was her daughter, that she had a daughter with Cole.  
They were all silent for a few minutes and then Phoebe said "so what is she like, is she good or evil." "She is good, has saved my life and yours more times then I remember, especially when you were pregnant with her. She is more powerful then Wyatt, the three of you and me combined. One thing that she was never interested in was ruling the Underworld. One time a demon asked her, but she declined his offer. "Does she like me, do we have a good relationship I could not sense anything from her," Phoebe said. "That is for you and her to discuss, it is not my place and for some reason she is very good at hiding her emotions." "Where do you think she is going Chris" Piper said. Probably to do what she always wanted to do, but I will not tell you that because she deserves a chance at this. She deserves a chance to be happy.  
  
Cole's Penthouse  
Charlotte just wanted to get out of there she wanted to go somewhere where no one would be able to find. She came to a house that she did not recognize. "Who is there," a man said holding an energy ball in his hand, who are you" he said. She smiled she finally got to meet him after all these years, after imagining what it would be like. "I am not your enemy Cole, on the contrary I can be a great alley to you, if you let me" Charlotte said. "What is your name and I am trying to be good right now." You do not know me but my name is Charlotte Prudence Halliwell Turner. I take the Halliwell out later on and use the last name Turner because I do not like to associate myself with them. In other words I am your daughter from the future. If I am not mistaken you and Phoebe had sex last night and I will be born in nine months." "Excuse me, what did you say," Cole said. "I'm your daughter and I am here to stop you from getting vanquished again. Personally that was one of the many things that made me hate my family, but we can get into those issues later. I have so many issues that psychiatrists would love for me to be their patient. I have years of emotional trauma, but lets get back to the point. I do not want you to get vanquished by dear old mom and my favorite aunts," she said sarcastically  
Cole decided that they needed to go to the living room and he needed to sit down to absorb all of this information that he was learning from this young woman. "You need to leave here and get away, go to another country because if you do not you will be vanquished for real this time and will not be coming back. Personally I want to have a father so when I am old enough to run away I can come live with you" Charlotte said hoping that he would say yes. "Why should I do this, how do I know that I can trust you," Cole said. "You just have to trust me. Look into my eyes and look at me, don't you see some family resemblance in me." "Fine, but where will I go" Cole said. "Anywhere but here and you can never come back to San Francisco for a while or they will vanquish you. Do it for me, do it so I can have a father, so that I can have someone to love me. I feel that you would love me more then the Halliwell's ever did. I'll even help you pack if you want to" Charlottes said. "O.k. I can get out of here quicker if you help me. He headed into his bedroom, but with a wave of her hand all of his stuff was packed, "Where did all my clothes go" Cole said. "You know I have powers to and I packed them for you, they are right here," Charlotte said smiling. "I must go now, they must not find out that I have been here. Most likely my favorite cousin Chris has already told them where I would be going, so hurry up and get out of here." "Goodbye then, I hope that I will see you one day Charlotte, be careful." After he said that he disappeared and she said "goodbye dad" and a small tear came down her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away and knew that they could not see that she was crying. She knew that she had to get back to the Halliwell manor soon, so she to shimmered out and all that was left was an empty penthouse.  
  
Concluding Info: She goes back to the Halliwell manor in the next chapter. How will they greet her now that they have found out who she is? Please read and review. 


End file.
